Unexpected Turn of Events
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: A collection of Radiata Stories oneshots by yours truly. Sucky title, I know. PAIRINGS: Mostly Jack x Ridley, but some other pairings also exist. Most occur in the NonHuman arc, although there are 'before the split' events. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Assurance

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories.

* * *

**ASSURANCE**

Jack sat under the stars, at the back entrance of Fort Helencia. He watched the sky, the clouds dancing over him and obscuring the moon. The round, celestial body had emitted light so bright that it outshined most of the stars that surrounded it. The wind was calm.

"Jack, what will happen to me after this?" A voice beside him spoke. "They would call me a traitor, Jack. I'll be a traitor in their eyes, no more, no less."

The boy smiled and laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Ridley. I'll be a traitor with you." He said. "You have nothing to worry about!"

"Thanks, Jack." Ridley smiled. Jack had always encouraged her, made her happy.

"Hey, I'd rather be a traitor with you than be locked in a zoo!"

"..."


	2. Her

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**HER**

The last thing he heard was her voice. The last thing he saw was her beautiful face. The last thing he felt was her hand tightly holding his. And then, his vision slowly faded to black as she kept him locked in a warm, teary embrace. His will to fight, and to live for her, though, was still there, which allowed him to stay in the world. To protect her. To be with her. To love her. Even if Aphelion's sword had disrupted his insides, his heart won't stop beating.

The next thing he knew, he was on a bed in a familiar-looking infirmary. His eyes fluttered open, and what welcomed him was her face. The only person he had wanted to see during his supposed last moments in life. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. Although she seemed quite shaken, she was well. No injuries. And that's what mattered to him.

"Ridley..." he murmured.

"Jack... You're awake." Ridley smiled, holding his hand again. He didn't struggle. He didn't move. It was enough just to feel her holding his hand.


	3. Protect

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**PROTECT**

They walked in silence, heading to the City of Flowers. Ever since he insisted to come along, they had not talked. Not much, actually, because the only words exchanged between them were Jack's commands and Ridley's affirmative replied in battle. But silence had to be broken. At least, that's what Ridley felt. She still didn't know Jack's motive of coming along.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you coming along?"

"..."

"You do know that you could possibly turn your back on your friends, do you?"

"I came along to protect you, Ridley. I can't let you go all alone. Besides, you really need help especially after that breakdown you sorta had earlier."

Of course she was happy to hear this. But she didn't want to overreact. Ridley didn't want cry on Jack or something like that again. She did her best to keep a straight face, nodding as they kept going on. But there was no doubt about it - Ridley was pleased of Jack's decision.


	4. Drunk

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**DRUNK**

Jarvis, again, was thrown out of Carl's pub, Giske angrily shouting at him and shaking his fist in the air. The Hecton Squad sergeant was red in the face and drunk. He coughed and spluttered.

"Enough drinks for you, Jarvis! You look like a tomato!" Giske shouted, abruptly closing the wooden door of the pub.

Jarvis shouted back with less effort. "I'll steal your *hic* drinks *hic* Giske! One *hic* day!"

Daniel had passed by, and saw his squad sergeant sprawled on the ground, smelling like beer and traces of the liquid dripping down his face. Immediately, he heaved him and supported the drunk man.

"Daniel, you shrimp. You *hic* good for nothing *hic* warrior!" he insulted, but Daniel kept going, dragging him back to Theater Vancoor's building.

He didn't react and didn't fight against his sergeant's insults. Daniel was much too loyal.


	5. Jealous

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**JEALOUS**

Natalie and Leonard sat in silence behind the bushes, keeping a close eye on Ridley. Orders from Lord Jasne. He didn't seem to trust Ridley being able to fight, so he sent Natalie and Leonard to watch her every move.

"Don't you think Lord Jasne is brilliant, Leonard? He really loves his daughter. My dear, sweet Lord Jasne." Natalie crooned as they kept watch on The Rose Cochon Brigade making their way to the City of Flowers.

"Why are you so interested in that red-nose?" Leonard said. "He's not so great anyway. Couldn't you go swooning over a better guy?"

"Are you jealous, Leonard?"

"What if I am, huh?"

Natalie sighed and grabbed his hand, tugging at it fiercely. "Now come on, Lady Ridley's moving along."


	6. Trust

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**TRUST**

"No, Ridley! You can't go!" He had grabbed her shoulder and shaken her, hoping that Ridley would see. "What if you get hurt again? I can't risk it!"

"Jack, I have to go. I'm part of the war, don't forget it. I have to help any way I can." She insisted to come to persuade the Orcs.

"I'm already helping! I'm doing this for you, Ridley."

"Jack, please, let me come with you. Besides, I don't have anything to be afraid of. I doubt I'll even get hurt in some way." she said softly. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, you're there to protect me, right? You promised to protect me and I know you'll keep your word. I know I won't be hurt in any way because you're gonna be there for me, right, Jack?"

He had seen her point. Slowly, very slowly, he nodded in agreement and approval. Although he wasn't still enthusiastic at the idea of Ridley coming along, she trusted him. He didn't want to break her trust.

* * *

_**A/N: **Wow. One of the stories that I'm actually satisfied with. Anyways_,_ reviews, please, people!_


	7. How Hard Is It To Say?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY?**

He paced outside the back entrance of Fort Helencia impatiently. He had received Ridley's note that asked him to meet her by the Ressan tree tonight. He didn't have any idea what she'll tell him, but Jack had decided it was the perfect time to tell her the reason he had come to protect her.

And he wasn't having a really good time, practicing by himself. He furiously slammed his fist on on a nearby tree as he tried to figure out how to tell Ridley what he wanted to say the best way he could.

"Again, Jack, again!" he scolded himself and cleared his throat. "Okay, okay... Umm... 'Ridley, I've been meaning to tell you that...' No, no, no no no! It's not gonna work that way!!!" he said, stomping the ground. "Okay, again... 'Ridley, there's something I wanted to tell you...'"

"I know. I've heard it many times. And you always end up stomping in an angry fit." A voice said. Jack turned around, startled. The voice belonged to Ridley, to his surprise.

"R-Ridley? H-how long h-have you been there?" he stammered, unsure if he would be embarassed or angry at himself.

"A while." she replied blandly.

"I... I... You heard me?" It was all he could say and ask. But it was stupid. She was, after all, standing there for a while. Or so she said.

Ridley nodded.

"I... I... Don't freak out, Ridley!"

She smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I love you too." With that, she disappeared back in Fort Helencia. Jack sat down in surprise, speechless.

* * *

_**A/N: **Let's see... Okay, that wasn't one of my best works, but I was lost and I just had to write something._


	8. Gifts

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Radiata Stories

* * *

**GIFTS**

Natalie sat in her room, examining the gifts given to her. It was the usual - a card and a bracelet. She sighed as she fingered the bracelet. Everytime someone was giving her a gift, it was always this. A card, a bracelet, or both. But she has yet to read the card. With care, Natalie opened the envelope to reveal a badly-scrawled message.

"To my dear Natalie..." The words started. But those four words were enough. She knew, based from the handwriting, that the gifts were given by one and only person.

"Leonard." she murmured, closing the card.


	9. Hearing Words

**HEARING WORDS**

Ridley wasn't unconscious. She just seemed to be, lying there unmoving after the Blood Orc attacked her. But she wasn't supposed to move, anyway. There was too much pain and energy being lost that there wasn't any reason to move, even if it was to lift her fingers. But she heard everything. She still was awake and hearing. She also still felt.

She heard Jack being worried, pleading to the captain to do something, anything, just so Ridley's condition won't worsen.

She felt Jack carry her, disregarding any objectins that Cross or any other person had. She knew that he felt full responsibility over her. Knights of the same brigade are as family, she heard him recite out of the Knights' Charter.

She listened on as Jack rushed through the forest, then to the fields, through small rural villages, and finally Radiata, murmuring and scolding himself that he should have watched out for Ridley. She felt the regret he had that she just had to find a way to assure him that she'll be alright, that she will be fine. She just had to tell him this, after he'd gone through a lot of trouble to carry her back to the city.

"Jack... Thank you... For bringing me back..." she murmured weakly, giving as much energy as it could possibly take for her to say the few words words. He had apparently heard her, because then came the reply.

"Rest up, Ridley. Don't use too much of your energy." he said softly.

* * *

_**A/N: **Rush job! Anyway, I wanna hear what you guys think about the stuff I write. Maybe a couple of suggestions?_


	10. The Right Thing

**THE RIGHT THING**

"You asked me earlier if what you were doing was the right thing." Ridley said softly. They sat outside, beside the Journey Pig. Jack nodded gently.

"Why did you ask, Jack?"

"Well..." he started. "Because I had to get the help of the orcs, the very same race to hurt you. It's already hard enough to put up with what my other friends believed, let alone accept the fact that that's what they saw in me when I tried to fight them."

"..."

"I-I know it's hard for you to see it, Ridley, because you've got something to do with it-"

"Sorry, Jack." Ridley said, softly.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I know I'm the whole reason for everything that's happening to you. I'm the reason you got fired from the nights. I'm the reason you had to fight your friends. I'm the reason you got forced to helping the orcs, even if it was against your will." she explained. Jack vigorously shook his head.

"N-No, don't think that, Ridley!" he scratched his head and smiled warmly at her. "I... I ame here on my own choice, don't you forget that!"

"Jack, don't-"

The boy grabbed her hand and stared intensely at Ridley.

"Ridley don't blame yourself here. If I didn't want to, I shouldn't have gone with you, right? I knew that there were some things in store for me if I left Radiata, but all that

matters for me was to be with you." he quickly explained. Ridley just nodded, surprised for a bit about how close Jack had held her.

"Besides," he continued "I just wanted to know if what I did was right. I wasn't planning to turn away from the fairy creatures. Not now, and not when I want to show you that I can protect you."

Again, Ridley nodded.


	11. Earth Valley

**EARTH VALLEY**

He sat down on his own bed, far away and on the opposite side of the room, from Ridley's. They were on a mission in Earth Valley and, as much as Ganz had tried to inject excitement to it, Jack just couldn't help but feel that this was a very boring mission. He sighed and sprawled on his bed, complaining about the mission. Ridley happened to pass by and heard him.

"You better stop complaining, Idiot Boy."

"Who's asking for your opinion?" Jack snapped back.

"You're just lucky they let you in... because of your heritage."

"I'm not the one who practiced ever since I was little, so technically, I didn't really cheat."

Ridley glared at him. "Hmph. You're just lucky you're not crying like a baby right now. I should be beating you up right now if only I didn't-" No. No, Ridley had to stop talking. She had to stop talking or she'll reveal to Jack how she feels about him.

Jack tilted his head in curiosity and question, but Ridley did not speak anymore. "Whatever..." he said, as Ridley stepped out of the room. She scolded herself afterwards. 'No, Ridley. Don't say it. Don't... Not yet.' she thought.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yep, more Jack x Ridley stuff. Gawd, I'm on overdrive._


	12. Life

**LIFE**

She didn't seem to be breathing. She seemed to lay unconscious, dormant as he hovered over her and checked her bruises, trying to nurse her the best he could. He didn't have any sort of background in medicine, but he was desperate. She shouldn't go now, even though the blast she had sustained was extremely powerful. She was strong willed. If she wants to, live, she could. She could.

They were outside Solieu Village, Jack's hometown. Somehow, he felt he had to stop there, try to at least breathe life and a second chance into the girl.

"Please, Ridley. Don't go now." Jack pleaded. He knew that by now, she could be dead. He knew that by now, she could be somewhere else. But he didn't want it that way. Not when so many things have been unsaid, so many feelings not yet exchanged.

Ridley knew that, too. She knew that Jack had a lot of things to say, and she herself had wanted to tell Jack some things.

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he felt hope slipping away. Ridley was losing her color. Ridley's body felt cold. She didn't move.

But she was breathing.

Somehow, her heart didn't stop. Her will to live didn't falter. She couldn't die now. Not yet. Not so soon. Jack hopefully clutched Ridley's hand, as if trying to pass his warmth to her. He had so many things to say, so many things that he regretted. And she had to know.

"Ridley..." he said, hoping that somehow, by way of a miracle, she was hearing him. "Ridley, don't go. Please don't go, Ridley..." he said softly. He gripped her hand tightly, but gently. "Ridley... I don't know if you're hearing this... I don't know if you're breathing, but I've got something to tell you..." he bit back the tears as he tried to talk to a seemingly lifeless Ridley Silverlake. "I regret having not followed you to the City of Flowers... I should've followed you... I should've pulled you away from the Gold Dragon so that crazed Aphelion couldn't have hurt you..." He cleared his throat. "I should've... should've followed the Knights' Charter... If I could turn back time, I'll go back..." He hoped Ridley would react, some way or the other. But deep inside of him, he knew Ridley was gone.

He couldn't take it now. "Ridley, don't go! Please, don't go! Not now!" He pleaded. "Ridley, I want you to know how much.... how much..." He couldn't take himself to say the words. But he should. This might be the very last time he could find to say something to Ridley. Something he should've said earlier. "Ridley, I love you..."

And that was it. The words that she was looking for. Of course Ridley had heard it. Of course she was breathing. Her will was as strong and hard as a diamond. She wanted to live, especially after hearing these words from Jack. She loved Jack, too. That's why she was hoping, until the very end, that Jack would come and save her.

He still did.

Jack buried his face in his hands, feeling all hope lost. But Ridley wasn't going to give up. She lifted her hand using the energy that slowly came back to her. She lifted her hand and held Jack's wrist. She opened her eyes very slowly, trying to be accustomed to the returning energy. And carefully, she opened her mouth to say the words.

"I love you too, Jack." She murmured. Jack looked at the color-drained face, the emerald-green eyes.

"Ridley, you're... alive!" Overjoyed. Jack felt overjoyed. Ridley smiled weakly.

"Of course... I don't want to leave you, Jack... Especially since I know that you love me..."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Obviously my longest oneshot so far. It kinda rewrites the human ending, with Ridley being alive and everything. I haven't played the Human path yet, but I know Ridley's gonna die at the end, so here. This is probably one of my favorite stories, one that I'm actually satisfied with. Cheerio, people!_


	13. Lupus Gate

**LUPUS GATE**

She had slowly walked through the streets, heading towards Lupus Gate. Slowly because, somehow, she hoped that he was going after her. Somehow, she felt that he was throwing everything away just to go with her. Somehow. She knew that he was not going to let her go, especially on such a fragile condition. Her white cape flowed as a slight wind picked up. She kept walking, on and on, to exit Lupus Gate, still hoping that he'd catch up. Her hope didn't waver. It didn't falter. It didn't slip.

Or so she'd hope. She expected him to come running after her, shouting her name. But if he did, then he could have just followed right behind her, right? As much as she didn't want to lost hope, she was. She trusted him. Somehow, she did. They weren't really that close, but she thought she knew enough about him to believe that he was going after her. She tried not to lose hope, but it was hard, especially since she was out of Radiata. Out of Lupus Gate.

One last time, Ridley turned around to look at the streets. It was deserted, illuminated only by lamplight and the glow of the moon. She had, one last time, tried to hold on to her hope that Jack was going with her. But there was no sign of the boy. No running footsteps, no annoyed shouts, nothing. Just the soft hums of the lights.

She didn't move one step, but she knew she had to go. Alone or with Jack, she had to. A single tear traveled down her cheek, fists tightly clenched. She bit back the stinging water in her eyes, trying to be as strong as she could. Jack wasn't coming. If he was, he would've been here by now.

A step.

Ridley took a step. A step closer to the City of Flowers.

It pained her to take another step, away from Radiata, away from Jack. But step, she did. She continued until her walking was patterned, no stopping for anything. It pained her to leave him behind and to think that he just wasn't coming, no matter how fervently she prayed and hoped. But she stepped, nonetheless.

Each step was a tear bitten back. Each step was a step away. Each step was separating her from him. Each step was a long gap between them. There were still words unspoken, even though the words were very early to tell. But she did not stop. Not now, when she was almost halfway through the bridge that separated Radiata from the Adien Region. She almost fully grasped the fact that Jack wasn't going with her. It was hard, but she couldn't keep hoping. Especially not because the bulk of their conversations had been fights. She had almost accepted the fact, until he came running to her.

"Ridley, wait for me! I said wait! Why are you in such a hurry?"

* * *

_**A/N:** That was mostly a rush job. I kinda had this idea sometime last night and had only put it on test right here. I'm pretty satisfied by it, though it's kinda wordy. Tell me what you guys think, maybe some reviews or what... please?_


	14. Alleged Accident

**ALLEGED ACCIDENT**

She frowned at him. He was marveling at the sight of Earth Valley, which, according to him, looked like some sort of theme park or carnival. Ridley always had a reason to frown at him. At the very start of the Knight Selection Trials, he thought he was going to win. He didn't. He lost to Ridley. He vowed to beat her, to become more famous than she ever will be. He was always late. Childish, at many times. Self-centered. Arrogant. He thinks he could best his father, or anyone else for that matter. But even if that was the case, Ridley couldn't help but feel, just feel, that someday, he'll part from his childish, self-centered ways and actually become useful. And his strong will and belief in himself. That's what Ridley liked about Jack. No matter how life-threatening, he believes that he could take down the enemy. And as much as she hates to admit it, Jack was attractive. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, though.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Jack enthusiastically remarked. Ridley scoffed and turned at Clive, from the Olacion Order. "He actually thinks we're on a picnic!"

Clive raised his eyebrows and just nodded. "Yup."

Captain Ganz clapped his hands. "Right! Let's go everyone!" He started moving. Clive and Ridley followed soon after, but Jack hadn't moved an inch. All he thought about was how wonderful and amazing Earth Valley could and will be. As usual, Ridley frowned at this. Seeing that nobody was making an effort to tell him, she felt that it was her responsibility.

"See ya." she said blandly at the brown-haired boy. Jack had moved, but his eyes were still fixed on the site. Soon, his steps were slowing down, slower by the second. He was already trailing far behind when Ridley noticed. Ganz was thinking about the mission, while Clive just followed the blue-clad brigade captain. Neither of them noticed that Jack and Ridley weren't there. Ridley came back for Jack, annoyed at how absentminded he could be.

"Come on, Jack." she said, annoyed as she grabbed Jack's hand and took him back to the other two. Jack was silent, obediently following Ridley's lead. Not one of them noticed that they were still holding hands, Jack being dragged by the girl, who seemed to be making sure that he won't go away so he won't lag the mission. It remained unnoticed, until they had finally climbed down the mountain path that led to Earth Valley.

"Ehem..." he said, trying to make Ridley notice. "Ehem!"

"What?"

He pointed, slightly grinning, at their interlocked fingers. She didn't realize it before. Maybe because she was quite comfortable holding his hand. Maybe she was just occupied of thinking how Jack was extremely idiotic. But whatever the reason, it was embarrassing and somehow just not right. She immediately let go of his hand, blushing, as she walked on.

"You..." he started, but Ridley glared at him intensely.

"No talking about this. Ever." she warned him.

"...Whatever." Jack replied, slowing his walk down a bit. He pondered about what happened, about what Ridley just did. He frowned, and then smiled at the thought. Ridley, on the other hand, silently scolded herself for doing such an idiotic thing. She, together with Ganz and Clive, had stopped in front of the gate. Jack was still walking, absentmindedly. He almost collided with Ridley.

* * *

_**A/N: **That idea was in the back of my mind for quite some time. I tried writing it through pen and paper, but I just can't extract the words out of my head. I think I'm more comfortable with the keyboard. Anyways, that's another update. Enjoy and review!  
_


	15. Helping Hand

**HELPING HAND**

They were on their way to the Forest Metropolis, the city of Dark Elves, on a very important business, but it wasn't really exactly without dangerous encounters and wild animals. Before them stood a number of fierce arachnids. It was, for Jack, a piece of cake, and had skimmed through the battle very quickly, disabling two of the creatures. Ganz and Genius did the same, sending several of them scuttling back to their homes. Ridley had done a fair job, but wasn't always successful. She still hasn't mastered the Earth Splitter, and had fallen a lot of times at the inexperience of using the axe.

"Ugh!" she said, falling over, axe landing beside her. The giant tarantula had advanced to her, threatening, eyes solid and spine-chilling. She gripped her axe tightly, as if preparing to strike should the need arises. But it didn't.

Jack had killed the animal even before it could lunge at Ridley. The hissing danger had fallen over, rolled and finally met its death. Ridley looked up to see Jack staring down at him, grinning cockily. She glared back, disgusted and how Jack looked at her, as if underestimating her.

"That wasn't much of an attack. It barely landed on the enemy." Jack chuckled. Ridley looked at him angrily, eyes flaring in anger. He was extremely cocky, self-centered, obnoxious. He never thought about anyone but himself. At least, that's what she thought. She hadn't really known Jack for a long time.

To her surprise, Jack extended his hand, making it clear that he was helping Ridley up. Cautiously, she took it, thinking about the impending danger of him letting go immediately, resulting to Ridley falling down again. But Jack didn't let go, nor did he do anything to embarrass Ridley. He just helped her up. As soon as she was on her feet, he let go of her hand and picked up Ridley's axe, handing it to her. She took it with no word said. He raised his eyebrows, as if trying to tell Ridley that she forgot something. She got the hint.

"What did you eat this morning? How come you're... like this?" she asked, eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"What? I help you and this is all I get?"

"...Thanks... Idiot Boy."

They walked on, following Genius and Ganz, to the Forest Metropolis.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ah. Another Jack/Ridley to satisfy my cravings (especially since I'm deprived of my right of playing Radiata Stories or any videogame for that matter). Enjoy and don't forget to review! Reviews are inspiration._


	16. Daniel

**DANIEL**

"I challenge you..." he tried to shout, at his deepest and most threatening voice. "...to a duel!"

"Really..." Gerald sighed. This wimpy, stout Hecton Squad kid had again challenged him for a duel. Admirable was his will and courage, but his skills fall short. Way short. Gerald grunted. "I've got no time for this, Daniel. Why don't you just beat Jarvis up? He's drunk, which makes him easier to beat." he waved his hand passively, trying to make Daniel get what he meant.

"Please, deputy Gerald! Please, I just want to duel with you!" he pleaded. "A friendly duel!"

"Okay, okay..." the deputy chief of Theater Vancoor scratched his head and readied his sword, as did Daniel. The Hecton Squad member charged, but to no avail. In just a mere fraction of a second, he had fallen down. Gerald yawned.

"I'm... I'm still no good..." Daniel sighed, looking down at the ground. "I'll never be as great as you..." he added pitifully. Gerald raised his eyebrows and extended a hand to Daniel. He gratefully took the hand, and stood up.

"Listen, Daniel. You may not be strong now, but don't lose hope. Practice more." Gerald advised. "You're not as strong as I'd hope, but your self-confidence is admirable. You just have to be patient, work your way up the ranks."

The round boy nodded. "Thanks, deputy. You're really, really cool."

"I know." He quickly exited, leaving Daniel open-mouthed and awestruck. "He really is cool!"

* * *

_**A/N: **I felt that Daniel deserved another oneshot. He's quite admirable, but also somewhat inefficient. _


	17. Missing

**MISSING**

Theater Vancoor. Ever since he was kicked out of the knights for allegedly breaking a significant number of rules from the Radiata Knights Charter, he had made a life in the warrior guild. True, the missions were quite exciting. Better than the 'super-important missions' that they would undergo when he was still a knight and under the Rose Cochon Brigade. Theater Vancoor had felt like a sort of second home, the only thing that keeps him away from returning to Solieu Village in apparent disgrace. But somehow, Vancoor was incomplete.

He turned around, as if he heard a familiar voice. When he saw no one, he walked on. She seemed to be following him. She seemed to surround him. In his peripheral vision, she was all that he saw. Ridley. Every step, there she was. And when he looked directly, she disappeared. He knew what was missing in Vancoor - Ridley Silverlake. Looking back, he felt foolish at how he vowed to become a lot better than her, to be more famous than she ever will be. After Chief Elwen told him that to have strength, one must fight to protect another, he felt as if he was extremely self-centered at the past. He shook off all this and walked on, heading back to his house.

"Jack." He spun around, hearing someone. But like most cases that he seemed to hear something, there was no one there. He breathed in deeply, collecting his thoughts. He still dreamt endlessly through the night about the blood orc incident, and always woke up mentioning Ridley's name. She was missing. She was the only thing missing. The person that made him feel that, even though Theater Vancoor was a good guild, he still felt that he should return to the Rose Cochon Brigade.

Jack slammed the door closed and proceeded to his bed, kicking whatever was in his way. He plopped on the mass of worn-out cotton and cloth, sighing deeply. He missed Ridley, even though they weren't that close to each other. He looked at the clock.

"Well, I better get going to the castle now."

Someone was knocking at the door. Jack turned around. "I'm very popular today." he muttered. "Yeah, yeah. Who is it?"

"Jack, it's me." At first he was surprised. He knew the voice so well. It was the same voice that called him 'idiot'. The very same voice that blandly told him to arrive early, and not to make a big deal about being normal.

"Ridley!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow, that was quick. Idea instantly popped in my head. It might not be really awesome, but I hope you readers enjoy!_


	18. Goodnight

**GOODNIGHT**

He frowned, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was in his room, taking his brigade captain's advice of not wandering around in order to avoid being lost. Besides, it was already late, and he had to sleep. But he didn't. He just blankly stared at the ceiling, intense anger obvious in his eyes. It bothered him, and he had no idea why. It just did.

"She ticks me off. She really does." he started muttering to himself. "Pathetic. Really pathetic." He sat up, determination rising. "Soon, I'll beat her. Someday, she'll bow to me. Someday, she'll bow to me and to my superpowers! I'll be stronger and even more famous than that girl! Soon, she'll have a lot more to say than just a pathetic, little, worthless 'bye'!"

A desperate knock on the door. It was awfully loud, which gave Jack the impression that the perso knocking had been there for a while, patiently waiting for an answer. He shook his head upon realizing that whoever knocked on the door heard his little speech. He sighed and got up, heading to the door to open it.

What welcomed him was a complete surprise. She stood before Jack, almost as tall as him. Eyes emerald-green, hair a brilliant, striking blonde. She wasn't wearing the expression she usually wore around Jack. She seemed calm, collected, passive. Ridley was standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously. She rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Shut up and go to sleep. Your shouting can be heard from across the hall." she replied blankly.

"Whatever, your highness."

Ridley turned around, keeping her expression straight. "Goodnight." She started walking away, back to the direction of the small tower, leaving Jack open-mouthed.

"Wait... Did she just say..." He poked his head out of the room to see Ridley about to open the next door that exits from the hall. "Hey, goodnight, too." He yelled from across. Ridley seemed to pause for a while, nodding slightly, before she opened the door and left. Jack returned back to his room, confused and dazed, somehow. He plopped down on his bed.

"Goodnight, huh?"


	19. Sister's Words

**SISTER'S WORDS**

He sat down, enjoying the gentle wind whipping his face. Beside him was an older girl, in her early twenties. The woman who had watched over him ever since Cairn and their mother had gone. The woman. Jack's sister, Adele. He was understandably overjoyed, since he never saw Adele after he followed Ridley to the City of Flowers. But Ganz. Jack didn't exactly know what happened to Ganz, but he was thankful for bringing Adele to safety and for helping in the fight against the humans. Indirectly, it may seem, but the Rose Cochon Brigade was reunited and all is well between Jack and Ridley.

"So, what's up with you now, Jack?" his sister asked, gazing at the stars.

"Nothing much. I... failed to defend Parsec." he mumbled, looking solemnly at the grass. His sister looked at him with genuine concern. She then smiled as she realized and thought about what Jack said.

"You're all grown up. It's hard to believe my little brother's stopped thinking that he could be better than dad."

Jack grinned. Yeah, he was all grown up. He was fighting to protect another, and not himself. He didn't weild the sword only for himself. Valuable words that Chief Elwen of Theater Vancoor had told him, before he decided to leave with Ridley. Ridley. He wondered if Adele had met her yet.

"Why did you choose to help these fairy creatures, anyway?" Adele asked. The question has been running in her mind ever since she got here in Fort Helencia. The original plan was that Rynka and Flau would take her someplace safe, but Jack had just so requested that she stay a little longer to spend time with him. Jack had expected the question to appear sooner or later, hoping that Adele would understand.

"I... I chose this path not because I hate humans. I decided it's better to help the elves and other nonhumans than to leave Ridley alone and run off to the castle." he stared.

"Ridley? You mean that blonde girl?" she asked. Jack nodded, concluded that Ridley and Adele had been somehow introduced to each other.

"I went with Ridley not because I want to fight a war against humans. I went with Ridley because I didn't want her to be all alone. I went with her so I could protect her, so I could watch out for her and look after her." he murmured. Adele smiled warmly, hugging her younger brother.

"Wow, Jack. You really are grown up now." she said, pulling away from the hug and looking at him with great appreciation.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Why did you want to protect Ridley?"

"I... Well... After that blood orc incident I... I just don't want to lose her, that's all. I can't bear to sit and watch or be ignorant while she crashes and burns, leaving this world. I don't want her to leave. I wanna see to it that she's always safe, and not hurt the least bit. I... Well, we weren't friends ever since the Knight Selection Trials. I actually promised to myself that I'll be a better and more famous knight than her someday. But maybe a lot of promises were meant to be broken." he stopped, breathing in deeply. "I promised her I'd protect her. That's one promise not to be broken in any way."

Adele gazed at him in wonder. Over the course of his knight training and Theater Vancoor missions, Jack had matured a lot. He sounded exactly just like his father.

"You seem to care for Ridley a lot."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I... I... I love Ridley."

Adele nodded.

"I hope you understand, Adele. I'm not siding with anyone, but if this is what I have to do to protect Ridley, I'll do it willingly."

"Of course, Jack. I understand. Just believe in the path you took. Don't let anyone's opinions ruin your belief. If you really believe it, stand firm." she said, imparting words one could only hear from someone who knew him very well.

"I'm sure Ridley appreciates what you're doing for her. I'm sure that in some way, she loves you, too."

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "I'm sure she does."

* * *

_**A/N: **Another update? Wow. Hope you guys liked this. I just had this vision of how Adele would react (positively, of course) to Jack's mission of protecting Ridley and why he had sided with the nonhumans. Adele's first appearance in the fanfic oneshot collection!_


End file.
